


Art for Tadpoles

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Mpreg, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: sid featuring catfish whiskers :^)





	Art for Tadpoles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tadpoles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515532) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 




End file.
